Bad Blood
by UPbubbles
Summary: Daryl and OC story, begins when Glenn and Maggie meet another prisoner at prisoner and she escapes with them. How can she develop a relationship with Daryl, when his Brother Merle has tortured her within an inch of her life? Rated M for future scenes Please Review- let me know what you think.
1. I Walk the line

Cece had been asleep when she heard the doors open, sat against the cold concrete her whole body ached and her wrists were bloody from the handcuffs rubbing against her skin. Once she was fully alert she heard Merle's voice and tensed knowing this wasn't going to be good. Opening the door in came a young Asian boy who had been beaten within an inch of his life and another girl, brown hair and pretty, the type of beauty Cece would have envied before everything happened. She was topless and it was immediately clear to Cece the governor had been at his old tricks. "Got you some company, at least till we kill these two" Merle said in a mocking voice. He walked up to Cece and knelt down besides here so close she could feel his breath on hers, "I'd stay away from this one, if ya two know what's good for ya", touching her face it took every part of her not to flinch "she's a feisty one." Laughing to himself Merle got up and left.

The boy immediately gave the girl his shirt and the uncomfortable silence that filed the room was interrupted as the two of them began to reassure each other they were both fine. From these exchanges it was clear they were in love and Cece couldn't help but smile to herself, she'd never been in love and had come to terms with the fact she never would be now, but it was nice to see it still existed.

The mans anger clearly got the hold of him when the woman explained what had happened and he began to look for ways to pry open to door.

"It won't work, may as well save your energy." They both looked up at her as if they'd forgotten she was in the room, "There use to be a different door, but I managed to break out, this doors much stronger." The pair continued to stare at her and Cece began to regret speaking. Although she couldn't blame them for staring, she was wearing black denim jeans stained with blood and dirt and her t-shirt was ripped so badly her chest and stomach were on show, and honestly she didn't even want to know that her face looked like. "I'm Cece, What are your names," She eventually asked, exchanging looks to each other it was the Asian boy who spoke, "I'm Glenn, this is Maggie," He spoke in hushed tone. "We were caught, they wanted to know where are camp was, held out for as long as we could." Glenn stopped clearly unsure if he should trust telling Cece what had happened. "Oh my god you hands" Maggie had began to approach Cece staring at the state the rope had left her wrists in.

"We gotta get you out of these," Maggie smiled attempting to undo the rope.

"Thanks, it'll be nice to be free for a while" Cece gave her a small smile.

"So why are you being held prisoner?"

"Long story." She grabbed her wrists as Maggie had managed to cut her loose.

"but similar to yours really, got caught with a lot of guns and supplies that were meant for my group, they obviously new it was meant for a strong group and they wanted to know where they were" Cece paused in thought, "In short I pissed him off when I wouldn't tell him and now he keeps me locked in here." It wasn't much but seemed to be enough for the couple to trust her enough to let her in. Glenn explained how they were from another group which Merle's brother Daryl was a part of.

"They'll come for us. Rick and the others, once they realise we're gone they'll look" Maggie said obviously trying to reassure herself.

"I'm sure" Cece said reassuringly. "But just in case, we should help each other get out." With this she told them the whole layout of Woodbury, and where they should leave too. This seemed to turn Glenn white, as with all the guards and locked doors it seemed like an impossible task.

"So we're screwed."

"No." Cece said abruptly "I got out once, killed a few of their men in the process, its not easy but it is possible."

"But you were caught" Maggie pointed out

Cece smiled resisting the urge to make a sarcastic joke, "Yeah well I didn't exactly have a get away car, got about two miles before they found me."

"But we could get out, fight our way out." Cece continued to explain where the weapons were kept and for once she actually thought she might be able to get out of here.

It wasn't too long before there were mumbled voice at the door and she took her place in the corner so it looked like she was still tied up. Two men entered both carrying guns and it looked like one had a knife in his belt buckle.

"Alright you two time to go" One said lifting the two from the door, "hope this bitch didn't get on your nerves to much" He walked up and knelt close to her just as Merle did, she knew this guy, he was nasty and the power of controlling a woman seemed to get if off. "If it were up to me she be dead already, ya lucky the Gov finds ya useful."

"Yeah well I'm sorry to disappoint you. Cece said with a grin, "Guess I'm not that easy to kill." Cece head butted him and kicked him backwards as she got up. At the very same time Glenn pushed the other man to the wall stabbing him in the neck with his own knife. Cece ran to retrieve the gun but the man grabbed her leg pulling her to the floor. Cece was strong and a good fighter but she was weak and injured, but she wasn't going to let this moment go to waste. Forcing all her energy into it he kicked the man in the head, reached for the gun and without hesitation shot him in the Head.

Maggie and Glenn stared at her for a moment shock on their faces, "we need to go, now!" Cece lead them down the hallway stopping abruptly as they heard voices at the next turning. Preparing themselves to attack the sudden appearance of smoke and gunshots forced them back, all of a sudden three men appeared in front of them with their guns raised.

"Rick." Glenn said after a brief moment. Cece was amazed, they had come for them. "Come on lets go" Rick said with force.

"Who the hell is this?" The other man said raising his crossbow to Cece's head.

"Daryl, she was a prisoner, helped us break out she saved us," Maggie pushed forward trying to get Daryl's attention.

"Daryl" Cece whispered "Merles brother".

"You know my brother, is he here?" Daryl said in a panic

"Daryl, Merle was the one who did this to me and Maggie" Glenn said with sympathy in his voice. Some discussion followed here, Daryl clearly wanted to find his brother but Rick managed to talk him out of it.

"If you two are quite finished, we have to get the fuck out of here." Cece screamed

"We don't have much time, the governor has at least twenty men with guns, we need to move quickly," Rick nodded and gestured for Cece to lead the way. After shooting at Woodbury the group had managed to push up to the gate to exit.

"You guys go, I'll shoot my way through and meet you out" Daryl said reloading his gun. The group agreed and managed to get themselves out of the complex.

Rick assessed the group, "Where's Daryl?"

"We have to go back" Glenn argued.

"Go back" Cece said in horror "you go back in their and your all dead."

"We're not leaving him" Rick growled. The determination in his face told her they weren't going to leave without him.

"Ok" Cece agreed "but Glenn and Maggie should start walking meet us in the woods." Everyone was clearly taken aback by Cece's authority and for a moment she worried she had overstepped the line, but Rick agreed which left her, Rick and Oscar re-entering Woodbury.


	2. This Charming Man

The governor had everyone chanting, screaming for their deaths. Merle and Daryl stood in the middle clearly incapable of preventing their fate. Sneaking up behind one of the guards rick stabbed him in the head and he went down without notice. Cece retrieved Daryl's crossbow from him and they continued into the group. Rick threw in the remaining canisters and this caused an even bigger panic. All hell broke loose and Cece saw Daryl and Merle run towards Rick, The guards were trying to shoot both men but Cece managed to shoot them narrowly missing Daryl head at some point.

Once out of Woodbury they ran to the woods where they had agreed to meet Glenn and Maggie. Nobody spoke, not until they reached Glenn and Maggie at least. Glenn was not happy about having Merle join them, something Cece agreed with but decided it best not to argue. After a heated discussion they reluctantly agreed to let him come with them. Too busy fighting the group didn't realise a walker coming straight at them and approaching Daryl rapidly. Cece didn't bother telling them and before anyone could notice she had struck it in the head with the crossbow. Now everyone was looking at her, completely stunned. Merle let out a nasty laugh, "Forgot about you girly" he said approaching her, "you are smart aren't ya, managing to escape again, probably 'cause I weren't there to stop ya this time."

"Fuck you Merle" Cece said looking him dead in the eye, "the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because your brother is part of this group and I owe this group my life," Cece began to get more and more angry. "But I swear if you so much as breath too close to me, I will kill you." Merle simply through his head back in laughter, "you really think you can do that, you were never able to before."

"I'm not tied up anymore." And in one quick movement Cece kicked Merle in the balls as hard as she could, she knew it wouldn't faze him but it felt good all the same. There was laughter from Glenn and Rick as Cece pushed passed Merle and approached Daryl. "I think this belong to you" passing Daryl the Crossbow, "it's a cool weapon, seemed to good to leave behind." Cece continued past the group and began walking again, Daryl tried to hide a smile as he put the crossbow on and started to follow behind her. "Stupid Bitch" Merle mumbled as he began walking again.

"Well that's one way to do it" Rick observed as he walked along with Cece.

"After everything that man put me through, he's lucky I didn't castrate him," Rick Laughed.

"It was bad then" Daryl asked pulling foreward to walk with the two of them, "Yeah it was bad" Cece looked up at Daryl, "thing is, Gov wouldn't kill me, just kept me locked up, let the guys beat on me and" Cece hesitated for a minute, " I think if your group hadn't have been taken I would be dead by now, thye got distracted. I've been trying to get out a while, I did once, but they caught up with me, not fast enough I guess" Cece shrugged.

"With that accent I'm guessing you ain't from here."

"yeah well it's pretty obvious, I'm from England, came here travelling before the infection spread."

Cece wrapped her arms around her body, it was maybe 3am and cold especially because all she was wear was this ripped up top.

"Here" Daryl pulled of his jacket and handed it too her. "Oh, no you don't have to do that," Cece was simply shocked by the gesture. "Just take it will ya" Daryl said awkwardly pushing the shirt into her hand. "Thanks," Cece glanced at Rick but he looked just as shocked as her, she decided it was down to Daryl feeling guilty about Merle's actions to her. She threw on the shirt and felt its warmth wrapped around her, maybe there was a good Dixon after all.


	3. Little Talks

"All of you guys took out a whole prison of walkers on your own," Cece gasped. They had arrived at the prison last night and she hadn't appreciated the full extent of what they had done until the next morning.

"Not the whole prison and there were more of us." Rick stared straight ahead but Cece could see the pain in his eyes.

"Still I am impressed."

Cece soon learnt everyone names and Rick explained to everyone what had happened. There was great debate about whether we were going to be under attack, but after much convincing on Cece's end they established the Governor wouldn't be coming for them yet.

It was awkward with Merle there, the group clearly wasn't happy about it and only allowed him to stay because of Daryl. It didn't help that Merle was still being rude and ungrateful to every single member of the group. Cece was thankful to be ushered of by Maggie who gave her clean clothes and a towel too shower.

"You have showers?"

"Sure do, prisons got its own generators, even have a few razors and soap," Maggie said cleaning her wounds.

"You really don't have too do this, I'm perfectly capable."

"It's fine, it's the least I can do," Maggie smiled.

The shower was amazing, Cece threw off her clothes and let her body soak in the water, blood and dirt poured off her and it was as if she was washing away the last week spent at Woodbury. Having to pry herself away from the shower she began to dress pulling on the jeans Maggie had given her, reaching for her top Cece was startled by the door opening.

"Oh shit sorry, didn't know ya were in here," Daryl blushed and looked away at the slight of Cece without a top on.

"It's ok, I was just finishing up, you can come in." Cece quickly threw on her top and Daryl couldn't help but notice the scar on her ribs, it was healing but still pretty fresh. Cece pressed past Daryl smiling as she went.

"Hey" Daryl said starching his head, "so when I was younger, Merle had this girlfriend, she was nice really but Merle didn't care just wanted her for sex ya know? He would treat her right one minute and be nasty as hell to her the next. One night when he was drunk they came in arguing, I looked out my bedroom door and watched as Merle hit this woman in the face so hard she fell too the floor. He didn't help her up for nothing, just watched her on the floor in pain. See he's my brother and he always cared about me, but I no what's he's capable of, so I'm sorry for whatever he's done to you." Daryl looked at Cece in the eyes now, he couldn't help but recognise how beautiful she was, the sort of girl that didn't need make up, her long brown hair wrapped around her face.

"You don't need to apologise for what your brothers done too me, but thanks anyway." Cece said jokingly punching his arm out of awkwardness, how could she hate Merle so much but actually be attracted to Daryl?

"Hey I wonder if you wanna help me out with something," Cece asked.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Before Woodbury I had a lot of my stuff and supplies stashed away in a abandoned farm about six miles away, you want to help me to get the stuff."

"It is stuff you really need?"

"Its my stuff. And well there's some medical care with it, twos guns and quite a bit of ammo."

"Seems reason enough to go, better run it by Rick first though." Daryl shrugged.

"Sure."


	4. Ghosts that we knew

"It doesn't seem like a good idea," Rick said gazing out into the woods. He had been on high alert ever since Woodbury and was convinced the Governor would attack at any minute.

"Rick, there are a lot of supplies there, food, water and ammo. Plus the house I stashed the stuff in had a babies room, there's a chance there will be formula there," Cece was going to go one-way or another but she really wanted Rick on side for this. "We have time. He is coming, just not yet."

"Girls got a point," Daryl said after Rick looked for his opinion, it had become very clear Daryl was his right hand man.

"How long will it take?"

"About a day I figure." Cece shrugged, she was never very good at estimating how long it would take to get somewhere. "It would be worth it Rick, and if just me and Daryl go we wouldn't be risking the group."

After a long silence Rick finally agreed they should travel and get the stuff.

"You sure ya don't want ol' Merle to come and keep you company," Merle yelled over to her as he was talking to Daryl. Cece laughed at the fact he had just referred to himself in third person, "Yeah, no I'd sooner die." Merle laughed and started walking towards her, "Come on Merle, jus' leave it yeah," Daryl said obviously trying to avoid a confrontation. Ignoring Daryl's advice Merle pushed Cece up against the car, "Ya really trying to piss me off ain't ya girly, see my brother and this group might like ya, but I don't. And I'll still beat you senseless with everyone watching." Cece resisted the urge to laugh, this was an empty threat, she knew if that happened Merle would be locked up or dead. If she had learnt anything about Rick since being here, it's that he doesn't take well to people threatening his group. "What did I say about you touching me," Cece stared him straight in the eye, she wasn't willing to show him any fear, "So please take your fucking hands off me." Merle didn't move, Daryl walked over and grabbed Merle by the shoulder, "let her go man." Daryl said in a stern voice, something that seemed to shock Merle, he looked between Daryl and Cece and smiled mockingly "sure thing little brother." Merle Released Cece and she immediately pushed past him and got in the Car. There was a small exchange between the brothers but it was too quiet for her to hear, "Lets go" she yelled to which Daryl got in the car.

It was late by the time they had reached the house and they both agreed if it was secure they should spend the night and head out in the morning. Entering the house they silently worked together too ensure there were no walkers.

"This place has gone untouched since I was last here," Cece observed.

"Doesn't surprise me, this place is pretty far out. Why is your stuff here anyway? "I was on a supply run for the group I was with, left my stuff and some emergency supplies here before taking the rest too the group. I'm glad I did now." Cece took Daryl to the supplies and was thankful too find everything was still there. "Shit there's a lot here."

"Yeah, told you it was worth it" Cece smiled up at him. "We found a warehouse, and it pretty much had everything in it, the ammo is from a police station, there was a lot more but it was taken when I was caught." As Daryl looked through the supplies Cece made her way to the nursery and retrieved what she could for the baby, there wasn't much, a few formula bottles, nappies and other medical care. Not knowing much about babies she just grabbed it all.

After locking themselves in Daryl made a fire and they cooked dinner, there wasn't much conversation but it wasn't awkward, Cece could tell Daryl wasn't much of a talker but then again neither was she. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small, half empty bottle of rum and her old phone. Taking a swig she stretched out and offered Daryl the bottle, which he took silently. "I had been saving it, but I figure now is as good a time as any." Cece turned it put a song on very quietly. "What songs this?" Daryl asked after a few minutes.

"Blur, To The End. Thought it would be nice to hear music again."

Daryl smiled at her and took another drink, "you seem too know a thing or two 'bout surviving, what did ya do before this." Usually he wouldn't ask but Daryl was intrigued to learn more about her. "Nothing really, I was at university doing English, got my degree and came out here to travel," Cece could tell Daryl was shocked. "Truth is, when everything happened I was barely surviving. I mean I've always been able to take care and defend myself but when I met the group I was with before, I was pretty useless." Cece stared into the fire remembering her old group.

"So what changed?"

"I just knew I had to survive." Cece took the drink from Daryl's hand. "Matthew, who was with the group I was last with, he taught me a thing or two and I guess I'm a quick learner." From the way she referred to this Matthew, Daryl could tell they were close and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. "This Matthew." Daryl began, "why didn't he come look for you."

It was a good question and one that had plagued Cece all through her time at Woodbury, she had loved Matthew and he never came for her. "Are group had a deal, that if anyone didn't come back, we wouldn't go looking for them." Cece paused for a second, "Live together. Die alone," she said taking another drink before passing the bottle back to Daryl. "Seems cold." Daryl might have agreed to this notion before but after what happened to Sophia, it was something he could never agree too. "I no right. Thing is I just assumed it was something they said but didn't mean," Cece let out a little laugh. "When I saw you and the others come for Glenn and Maggie like you did I realised it."

"Realised what?' Daryl looked up at her.

"He never loved me." Cece didn't expand on this but Daryl understood she was referring to this Matthew and he could see the pain in her eyes, something that hurt him too see. "Obviously weren't a good man," Daryl said after a moment. "A good man would have come for ya." Cece smiled up at him "not the first time I've been rejected," she said attempting to lighten the mood. It did and Daryl laughed, "Ya don't seem like a girl who got rejected much," It was something Daryl genuinely did find hard to believe. Cece laid her head down and looked up at Daryl, they were pretty close to each other and she could feel his warmth.

"You'd be surprised."

"Guess ya got a thing for idiots then," Daryl said lying down. He wasn't much for compliments but he couldn't help reassure Cece, it was as if he felt like protective over this girl. "Thanks Daryl," Cece wanted to say more but didn't know what to say. They sat silently for a few moments listening to the music until it ended. Cece leant over and turned of the phone before returning to her spot.

"Ya should know." Daryl said looking towards Cece "If ya go missing again I'd come find ya." Daryl stumbled in his words slightly, "the group I mean, we don't leave anybody behind." They were the kindest words Cece had heard for a long time and she had to resist the urge to lean over an touch Daryl's face, she knew he was probably just saying it to reassure her, but she was finding herself more and more attracted to Daryl.


	5. In between Days

**Hey guys, hope your enjoying they story, its the first one i've done so sorry if i'm a bit rusty. I no it seems a bit slow but i feel like relationships with Daryl would probably take time. Let me know what you think! **

Arriving back at the prison everyone seemed impressed with the bulk of Cece's supplies, she was happy to have got the supplies and really she just wanted to prove her worth. "This is really going to help, thanks Cece," Rick touched Cece's shoulder and she couldn't help but see a glimpse on happiness in his face. She has heard about what had happened with his wife and how it affected him, it was written all over his face.

"Any trouble?" Rick glanced over to Daryl.

"Smooth sailing boss, place was abandoned," Daryl walked past carrying the supplies inside.

Cece and Rick carried the rest of the stuff inside to show to the others, it was a day of high spirits and although the Governor loamed over them like a cloud everyone seemed content. Taking her belonging into her cell Cece ruffled round for her old journals, delighted to see it again she began rummaging through the entries of her road trip around America. Taking it along with her phone outside to keep watch she saw Carl sitting on the bench watching over the woods. "Hey, you mind if I join you?" Cece hadn't really spoken to him yet and thought he could probably use some company.

"Sure," Carl replied to which she sat down.

"Nice hat" Cece said to which Carl handed it to her and put it on. He observed her smiling for a moment and then continued to look straight ahead.

"I saw Judith just now, she's doing really well, you're doing a good job taking care of her." Carl just shrugged and continued to gaze out beyond the prison.

Cece didn't want to pry him so she just sat and began writing in her journal.

"You keep a diary?" Carl asked critically, "seems kind of pointless."

"It's not pointless, I wanted to be a writer in another life, now it's the only thing that keeps me sane."

"What do you write about?"

"Life I guess, this one here is a journal of my time travelling America and everywhere I went." Cece handed Carl the journal, which was full of photos and maps.

"I think now I'll just use it to write about my problems."

"Why do you do that?"

Cece smiled, "if you don't sort through your thoughts and feelings they'll eat away at you, I guess it just helps me think." Carl continued to look through he journal. "Who are these girls?" He asked pointing to a photo of Cece and two other girls, "they are my best friends, Katie and Jen, we were damn close to travelling all of America in this beat up second hand car before everything happened." Emotion rushed over Cece in the memory.

"Their dead aren't they?" Carl said abruptly.

"Yes, they're dead" Cece tried not to let the sadness fill her again.

"This was in another life, and it hurts that they're gone, like I know it hurts for you." Carl looked up at Cece pain in his eyes, "but you can't let yourself forget the people you loved, it makes your realise it's still possible to have people to love in your life.

"I love my sister" Carl said after a few moments, "I have to protect her."

"You are" Cece said reassuringly, "just make sure that every now and then you let yourself be happy, not hold it all in."

"Okay" Carl said looking up at Cece.

"Okay." Cece smiled

"Can I look through the rest of this journal, looks interesting."

"Sure, just don't show anyone, don't want something like that getting into the wrong hands," Cece put Carls hat back on his head and left to write in her fresh journal, one she would be sure to keep private.

Daryl had been unknowingly watching the exchange between Cece and Carl when Rick approached him, "she's a keeper" Rick said after a few jumped up to face Rick and awkwardly fidgeted where he stood, "guess so." Daryl tried his best to be casual, "Problem is, her and Merle keep butting heads, got a feeling she won't take much more of it."

"Yeah well Merle needs to get his priorities straight," Rick said sternly. Daryl just nodded and they continued to talk about possible plans of attack.

As Cece walked past she spotted and smiled at the two men, "what are you two gossiping about?"

"Just talking tactics," Rick replied casually. "actually we are planning on pushing in to the prison further, take out more walkers, if we get rid of them it'll be possible to move through the prison if need be."

"smart plan, you need help?" Cece asked

"You know anything 'bout killing walkers?" Daryl cut in.

"It's been a year and I'm not dead" Cece replied sarcastically, "I know how to kill walkers." Daryl didn't speak but Cece could see a hidden smirk in his face.

"Besides they're still technically humans, they're just dead."

Rick and Daryl exchanged looks, "It would be great if you could help out, why don't you get your things together and we'll meet inside to sort out a plan."

"Sure." Cece gave a genuine smile and walked past them, both Rick and Daryl unconsciously watched as he left leave before Carl interrupted them, "I like her".

"Yeah" Rick replied looking too Daryl, "Guess she ain't terrible" he said before walking off into the prison.


	6. There goes the Fear

"Stay in formation, everyone knows the rules, we keep close and nobody gets left behind" Rick said sternly. Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Merle and Cece all stood in a group preparing to go in to the tunnels. Cece didn't trust having Merle as part of the group but he was a good fighter and she had to force herself to accept his importance. Cece could feel Daryl's eyes on her as they made their way through the first set of doors, "hey" she said in a low tone so only he could make out what she was saying, "eyes forward." He looked slightly embarrassed and just nodded and look ahead. The first few tunnels were fine, one or two walkers but generally empty. The visibility was bad and the numerous amount of doors made it harder to tell which entrance a walker might appear from. Forcing through the tunnels a door left slightly open appeared on the side Cece was standing, gesturing the others towards it they stood as she slowly opened the door. Nothing appeared to be inside and just as Cece was about to gesture for them two go, three walkers threw themselves through the doors trying to grab Cece. She managed to stab the middle one in the head before kicking him back to the room. Rick shot the walker to the left of her as Cece turned her attention to the third walker it lunged at her and threw her to the floor. Fighting it off Daryl stabbed it in the back of the head and pulled it off her. Reaching out an arm to help her up she accepted and they continued through the prison. Moving quick the group had managed to clear out a large chunk of the hallway, reaching the last sector Rick unlocked the gate and they walked in. Turning the final corner the group were bombarded with walkers, at least 30 coming towards them. "Back, now" Rick ordered and they started to turn back, in doing so another five walkers approached them, leading Daryl and Cece to have to run in another direction to the rest of the group. Finding themselves cornered they ran into what appeared to be a storage cupboard too wait out the herd.

"Well that went well," Cece said trying to catch her breathe. Daryl gestures for her to be quiet as the herd passed. The cupboard was small and they had to lean into each other to both fit inside. Cece felt him breathe against her shoulder and her already pacing heart rate increased. "We'll just have to wait them out before re-joining the group." Daryl whispered to her, Cece nodded and couldn't resist slightly leaning into him a bit more.

"Well at least I got stuck with the good Dixon." She said in a hushed voice and Daryl let out a small smile, "what makes you think I'm so good, I'm from bad blood remember." There was a quiet murmur of walkers passing and Daryl instinctively leaned closer into Cece as too shield her from the door. "I don't buy it," Cece said looking at him intensively. Their faces were just inches apart and Daryl stared unsure of what to do, he wanted to kiss her in that moment but he couldn't help but hesitate. Their lips were centimetres away from each other when they hard footsteps outside, "Daryl, Cece" Rick yelled from outside. Daryl immediately pushed himself out of the door with Cece stumbling after him. The group stood staring at the two of them, "everything okay?" Rick said eyeing the situation

"We better keep going there's walkers all over the place," Daryl said ignoring Ricks question. Everyone followed after him back in formation Cece followed behind.

It took the rest of the day for them to clear the next cell block, trying to get the walkers in smaller groups they could control. Getting back to their sector Cece was exhausted and her mind was occupied with thoughts about what happened with Daryl, she was completely confused about her feelings towards him and needed to step out of the group for a little while. After dinner Cece volunteered to do look out for the night and taken her journal, music and pack of cigarettes she had been saving she made her way outside. "Good work today C," Rick said as she passed everyone. "Yeah we did alright," she smiled at him and messed up Carls hair.

"Hey" he said jokingly pushing her away.

"How you finding my journal" she said realising he was reading it.

"I like it," he nodded. "You really bungee jumped off the Grand Canyon?"

"I really did. It was a good time."

"Quite the risk taker aren't you" Rick observed.

"Yeah well sometimes, you just got to jump."

"Seems damn stupid if ya ask me," Merle commented

"It's called a leap of faith," Cece didn't look at him but Daryl had a feeling that comment was directed at him.

Up in the watch tower and half way through her cigarette Cece was almost completely relaxed, she hadn't smoked for a long time and it made her slightly light headed. There wasn't much battery left on her phone so Cece spent a while deciding what song to listen too before turning it on. She finally settled on David Bowie Heroes and put it on just loud enough to hear. Listening to the song Cece started to regret choosing this one as it just reminded her of the past, tears crept into her eyes and although she could always prevent herself from crying at this moment it was unavoidable.

"Now Bowie I no," Cece practically jumped out her seat as she saw Daryl standing behind her. "Hey she said trying to hide her tear, what are you doing up here?"

"Saw you sneak off with some smokes, wondered if I could bump one?"

Cece passed him the cigarettes avoiding eye contact. "Mind if I sit?"

"By all means," Daryl sat down next to Cece and lit the cigarette. Looking directly at her he realised she had been crying and they sat silently just listening to the song for a while.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I let myself remember my old life for a second, made the mistake of letting the memories flood my mind." Cece said looking out into the distance.

"Your family, they still in England?" Daryl said taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, its hard knowing I'll never see them again, but I dunno maybe things are better there," Cece said not believing her words.

Cece stood and started to pace up and down, Daryl kept his eyes on her at all times. "This is really embarrassing, I never cry, you must think I'm really pathetic."

"No" Daryl said standing with her.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better Daryl."

"I ain't I bet I feel more pathetic then you right now."

"Please your one of the strongest men I've ever met, you got it all figured out."

"Not everything". Cece didn't answer and just continued to pace.

"Look stop will ya," Daryl said cutting in front of her

"Look you got what you came out here for can you just go please!" Cece didn't mean to snap but she didn't feel comfortable Daryl was seeing her so vulnerable.

"No, I ain't going anywhere god damn, Ain't I obvious I didn't come out here for a fuckin' smoke."

Daryl stepped towards her and passionately kissed her, with his hands wrapped around her body Cece responded without hesitation. Continuing to kiss with such force Daryl pushed Cece up against the table and she wrapped her arms around him. They didn't stop to think and just acted on what they felt within that moment, Daryl's hands travelled down to the buttons of Cece's shirt and realising what he was doing she aided in getting it off. Picking her up Cece wrapped her legs around Daryl's waist and he slowly lowered her to the floor. With the weight on him on top her Cece's urge to be with him only become more extreme. Cece reached down and undid the buckle to Daryl's jeans and he stopped briefly,

"ya sure ya wanna do this?" Daryl asked sincerity in his voice.

"I'm Sure," Cece said reassuringly placing her hand on his face.


	7. How it Ended

**Thanks for the nice comments guys, keep letting me no what your think. got something big planned so stay tuned :) **

Cece lay down next to Daryl breathing heavily and lent her head against his chest, "well that was unexpected" Cece said tracing her finger along his chest.

"Ya happy it happened though?" Daryl asked obviously unsure of how to handle this situation. "Very" Cece simply said and Daryl smiled pulling her closer to him. "We betta get up, ain't you meant a be on watch?"

"Yeah, but someone decided to distract me," Cece said kissing him again. "Can we just lay here for a few more minutes?" Daryl didn't answer and just wrapped his arms tightly around Cece and after a few minutes Cece admitted defeat and got dressed with Daryl following. It felt slightly tense when they were both dressed, it was like they had finally stopped to think and reality had come flooding back in. "I'm a head back in then, others will be wondering where I'm at," Daryl said once he was fully dressed. "Sure" Cece said shuffling where she stood slightly, she walked over to him and lightly kissed him for a few seconds. This seemed to ease Daryl slightly "see you inside."

The next day was spent with the group discussing what plan they should come up with how too deal with the impending return on the governor and his army. This meant she hadn't had anytime to speak with Daryl and other then a few hidden smiles, there was no indication they had slept together. In the heated discussion the thought of the Governor scared much of the group and no seemed to be able to agree on a plan of action. "I'm not giving up this prison," Rick sternly stated after Carol made yet another comment about leaving, "We have too fight."

"There's so many of them, we're as good as dead," Maggie said pacing up and down. "Nobody's going to die, I will do what ever it take to protect this group." Rick temper was beginning to rise, and he was losing patience with everyone, "Rick's right," Cece said as the group looked up at her, "they won't stop until we're dead, if we run they will find us."

"If ya'll stop moaning and actually start acting then maybe we might stand a chance of killing those motherfuckers!" Merle said louder then was necessary.

"Alright Merle," Rick said putting his hand up to stop him, this didn't work and he continued to bitch about everything single member of the group. Cece was barely paying attention, she entered a day-dream state waiting for him to finish. "And what about you sweetheart," Cece was forced into back and realised everyone was looking at her, obviously it was her turn to be called names. Rolling her eyes she looked at him, "you ain't even a part of this group, hell I'm more a part of it then you are. Your only here because you the bitch nobody else wanted." Cece just stood with a bored look on her face, this really aggravated Merle, everyone else either got angry and hurt when Merle would irritate them but Cece stayed unaffected.

"Did you ever tell anyone about the guy from you last group? Matthew was it, oh yeah, you were so convinced he was gunna come for you." Cece forced the memory of her calling out his name whilst being beaten within an inch of her life out of her mind. She had made eye contact with Daryl briefly, he looked down almost immediately, she knew it wasn't going to happen but a part of her hoped he would care enough to defend her.

"Are you done?" Cece desperately wanted him to stop.

"Just don't get it do ya?" Merle edged closer to her.

"See they did come for ya, but the Gov made a little deal with them, they give us half the supplies from the warehouse you found. And they never come looking for ya. They could go about their lives without the Governor killing every single one of them. And well he couldn't leave fast enough" Cece could hardly breathe, it shouldn't have mattered to her that much, they didn't come she knew that. But knowing Matthew had sentenced her to death so easily, she felt as though she had been stabbed in the chest.

"You're lying" Cece said not allowing herself to believe.

Merle laughed, "Oh but I think you know I'm not."

All of Cece's anger rose to the surface, she wanted to scream just too let out the frustration, she couldn't rise above this. She stepped forward and punched Merle hitting him as hard as she could; before anyone could stop him Merle gave Cece a backhanded slap in the face. She recoiled and felt the burn across her cheek. At this point Rick had stepped forward to push Merle away, Cece was still so angry she pushed forward as an attempt to get closer to him. Daryl was beside her holding her back, she was struggling against him so much he had settled on literally picking her up to control her. Merle was now pushing up against Rick leading Glenn and Oscar had stepped in to control him.

"That's enough" Rick yelled Stopping everyone.

"Get your hand off me!" Cece screamed escaping Daryl's grip, she walked away to the far side of the prison yard, "Cece" Daryl yelled after her and she could hear the confrontation continue.

"God damn it Merle!" Cece heard Daryl yell before getting to far to hear anymore, if she'd have stayed there any longer, she'd have shot Merle in the head there and then.

Cece kept her distance for the rest of the day, she could see some of the others continue to discuss a plan but she thought it would just be awkward if she went and joined them now. Instead she joined Maggie in starting to move some of the bodies they had cleared out the day before, and Maggie's companies increased her mood dramatically, "Merle is such a dick," Cece observed throwing another body into the pile. "Your preaching to the choir," Maggie replied, "if it weren't for Daryl I'm certain Glenn would of killed him by now."

"Yeah well get in line" Cece said smiling, "guess I've complicated matters now though."

"Why's that?" Maggie asked as they picked up the next body.

"It's nothing really, just, well," Cece said smiling and she tried to find the words. Looking at her Maggie became more intrigued, "what, what did you do?" She said stopping in her tracks. "Well I'm pretty sure me and Daryl had sex last night."

"What?" Maggie yelled dropping the body.

"Yeah, it just kind of happened."

"Oh my god, it all makes sense now."

"What are you talking about?" Cece asked confused

"Earlier when you left the group, after your fight with Merle, Daryl lost it. I mean I ain't ever seen him that angry."

"What do you mean?"

"Just went off at Merle, saying he needed to stop, start respecting you and the group 'cos he was sick of defending him. Then they went of into the prison to talk alone, but we could here them yelling at each other from outside."

Cece continued to stare at Maggie, "think he might actually have a thing for ya," Maggie said smiling. "Maybe. But all I know," Cece said throwing the last body on the pile, "is I don't want things with him to stop."

"Yeah your screwed," Maggie said laughing and the two walked back.

"Speak of the devil." Maggie nodded to Rick and Daryl approaching them, "don't worry your secrets safe with me." Maggie winked as they reached the men.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked as they reached them.

"Gunna assess the perimeter passed the woods, make sure we're not being watched and want to learn every entrance, was wondering if you'd like too join us Cece, figured you could do with getting out of here for a while." Cece looked at Maggie briefly and she gave her a reassuring nod, "Sure, sounds good too me, I'll go get my stuff." Cece said looking at Daryl as she began to walk passed them. "Meet you out front."


	8. Something Good

"Sorry about almost killing your brother earlier," Cece said as he and Daryl pulled up at the side of the road about two miles out from the prison to assess the perimeter. Rick and Glenn were at the other side of the prison doing the same. "He deserved it, you really piss him off for some reason, and truth is, he knows we get on, think that annoys him even more." Daryl and Cece were walking together, "he knows what happened between us?" She asked curiously

"No, but doubt it'll take him long to figure it out, he was always good at reading me." Cece sighed she hadn't had a chance to be alone with Daryl until now and she suddenly tensed up. "So what are we doing here exactly?" Cece asked easing the tension, "Waste of time if you ask me, but I think Rick just wants to be doing something, driving him crazy just waiting." Daryl said as they continued to walk, "guess so."

The conversation eased up and Daryl and Cece began chatting and joking naturally, "So," Daryl said cheekily smiling a Cece, "I was doing a little light reading earlier." He said pulling out Cece's journal from his bag. "What are you doing with that, did you pull that from my bad," Cece said attempting to snatch it off him. It wasn't the journal she had given Carl it was her other one, the much more personal one. "Oh this is yours, I had no idea," Daryl replied sarcastically. "Dude, if you have read that I will have to physically hurt you." Cece said still trying to jump to reach for it. "I liked the story about your friends getting drunk and waking up with matching tattoos, I don't remember you having a tattoo the other night?" Daryl asked looking Cece up and down, she had never seen him this relaxed with her. "Well maybe you didn't look hard enough." Daryl laughed, "it's funny, you ain't nothing like the girl in this."

"A lots changed, I bet you weren't always the cross bow wielding, walker killing, angry redneck you are today."

"Weren't far off," Daryl said crossing his arms, "Obviously I'm doing something right 'cause I never would have got a girl like you to bed before all this happened." He leaned in a little closer to her so their lips were moments apart.

"Well then you must be doing something right," Cece smiled as she pressed her lips against his and reaching a hand through his hair. Daryl pressed up against her more and the kiss became more intense, Cece slowly moved her hand along Daryl's arm and swiftly grabbed her journal and stepped back. "Damn girl you cant kiss me like that and then stop, it ain't fair."

"Well don't go through my stuff in future," Cece said leaning into him once more. Just as she was about to kiss him again they heard the sounds of a car coming up the road. "Quick," Daryl said grabbing Cece buy the hand and leading her off the road and behind a tree. "Could that be Rick?" Cece asked once they were out of sight.

"Doubt it, wouldn't be Rick unless something happened," Daryl said pushing Cece behind them. They watched intently as a blue tuck drove past and pulled up by their car, "What do we do, we can't let them take the car," Cece observed. Daryl looked at her unsure of what to suggest, they moved along silently so they could see the people by their car. They could see the backs to two men who was talking to another but their faces couldn't be identified. Cece shuffled forward to try and get a closer look but she made to much noise and Daryl grabbed a hold of her and gestured for her to be quiet. Giving him an apologetic look they sat silently listening to the men.

"You think it's abandoned?" One man said.

"Maybe don't look like there's anything inside, but we're quite far out anyone abandoning this car would be in the woods for hours before finding anything."

"Lets just go, we shouldn't be this close anyway."

"We're not that close, calm down will you." The third man spoke for the first time and Cece heart jumped as she recognized the voice.

"Woodbury" Daryl mouthed to he noticed her panic, shaking her head she contemplated what to do. After her initial urge to run out too the men had passed she decided it was best too just let them leave. "Look lets just keep going," The men continued, "if there's an abandoned car it means there must be something close, people even." They walked back to their car got in and drove off. After waiting for them to leave Daryl and Cece walked back up to their car, "You know those guys?" Daryl asked obviously aware of her panic, "yeah, one of them was Matthew."

"What do you suppose they doing out here?" Daryl asked as they were driving back, he had barely taken his eyes off Cece who was driven. "Dunno, maybe just looking for a place to go. Just doing what everyone's doing" she shrugged.

"You didn't wanna go see 'em?" Daryl asked curiously.

"What for, it wasn't exactly going to be a nice reunion. I mean what would I say, oh hey I'm the girl you said you were in love with and left to be killed but I didn't die so don't worry about it." Daryl couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously when Cece said love, "Well not those words exactly." Cece reached over a touched Daryl leg, "hey its fine, I'm fine, I just think it would be best to leave something like that in the past. I mean we can't trust them anyway, they already made a deal with the Governor, probably willing to make another."

"You still love him?" Cece pulled up at the side of the road and turned to face Daryl, "If I still loved him I'd have ran up their without any hesitation." She didn't know what she felt for Matthew but she was certain it wasn't love. Daryl looked straight ahead not believing her words, Cece began stroking his hair and face catching Daryl attention again. In one brief movement he grabbed her by the hips and swung her over on top off him. Obliging she sat on his lap and tenderly kissed his neck, the heat increasing in their bodies Daryl tugged of here shirt almost ripping it off her.

The intensity of the sex was more then the first time, as if it had suddenly developed into a hunger both of them had. Heading back to the prison Cece and Daryl smiled at each other and continued to flirt, it seemed as though he had finally let her in and she had done the same too him. Their happiness was cut short when they saw the very same blue truck parked inside the prison, beside it were Rick and the group with guns standing off against Matthew and the other two men. Cece and Daryl stared at each other momentarily, "God damn it." Daryl yelled in frustration as he grabbed his crossbow and got out of the car. Cece reluctantly followed with her gun in hand.


	9. Middle of the Bed

They obviously hadn't been there long and both groups stood holding guns too each other neither willing to surrender first, "Lower your guns, there are too many of us for you too handle." Rick yelled with a gun pointed at Matthew,

"Look we don't want any trouble, we've just been looking for somewhere to stay."

"Sorry but we're full, you will have to leave." Rick said sternly.

Daryl had walked and stood to the side of the men, Cece kept behind the men so they couldn't see her. "Think it's time you fellas left," Daryl said aiming his crossbow directly at Matthew, Daryl had made this personal and he didn't want this guy anywhere near Cece. "We can't do that, this is the most secure place we've seen. We're not leaving."

"Rick they could be with Woodbury," Glenn said abruptly.

With a stern look on his face Rick looked like he was going to shoot Matthew there and now, finally deciding it was time to speak up Cece walked in eye line with Matthew so the gun his gun was pointing at her.

"Cece," he said with angst in his face "what, what are you doing here?" Cece didn't answer, "Will you lower your gun," hesitating for a minute he did and the other men followed. "Rick's it okay," Cece said turning to him, after a long moment he lowered his gun and everyone followed however Daryl didn't completely retreat.

"What are you doing here Matthew?"

"We, er, we been looking for somewhere too go, somewhere safe," Matthew said as tears filled his eyes and he crept forward to embrace Cece, she edged back and he stopped in his tracks. "I thought you were dead." He said becoming anxious and taking another hesitant step towards her, "I thought they'd killed you, we tried to find-"

"Not now" Cece said sternly, "Look why don't you wait over there and I'll talk to the group okay?" Pain filled Matthews eyes and she tried to ignore the part of her that desperately wanted to hug him. Reluctantly he complied and Cece turned to Rick and the other members noticing that not even half of them were there. After explaining who they were Rick seemed to ease up slightly, obviously thankful they weren't from Woodbury. "You need to talk to them, explain the situation we can't have another group joining us, we're having a tough enough time protecting each other." Cece nodded and starting walking away, "hey" Daryl said grabbing her arm, "if you need me just give me a signal." She smiled at him and walked over. It was the Ben who broke the silence first giving Cece a surprising hug, "good too see you again C," Cece had liked Ben when she was with the group but they hadn't been close. "Yeah thanks guess your weren't expecting to see me." She said slightly sarcastically. She didn't recognise the other man and but he didn't looking too inviting. "This is Harry, he joined us shortly after you, er left."

Giving him a quick nod Cece got straight too it, "What are you doing here Matthew, where's the group?"

"They didn't make it?"

"Their all dead?" Cece asked stunned.

Matt nodded his head, "there was an attack, like nothing we had seen before, it was only us three that made it out." Cece's heart jumped, these people had been her home for a long time, "so what are you doing now?" "Looking for somewhere secure and safe." Looking back to the group Cece could see Daryl's eyes on her, "Okay, I'll talk to the group, wait here." Walking away Matthew followed her and ran in front of her, "Cece you have too know they were going to kill everyone, I didn't think there was any way of getting you back, if I did, I-" Putting her hand up to stop him she interrupted, "You don't have to explain yourself too me, you did what was best for the group, you left me." Matthews put his hands in his long brown hair, "Look I'll talk to the group," she finally said before walking away.

Rick had settled on them staying in the other cell block and after some debate they complied. Cece, Rick and Daryl walked them to their part of the prison, "Sorry we have too do this but we have a hard time trusting people these days."

"If Cece trusts you then so do I." Matthew said watching her standing back slightly

"What makes ya think he trusts ya?" Daryl said abruptly.

"Are you saying she doesn't?" Matthew said defensively.

"She don't and I don't" Daryl said with disgust in his voice.

"And what do you know about how she feels?" Matthew had began to get defensive clearly threatened by Daryl.

"I'm just saying. We found her tied up and beaten, waiting to die and that's on you."

"And I don't need reminding of that!" Matthew stepped towards Daryl, being the same height they were level with each other. Cece walked between the two men and looked at Daryl, "just leave it," she pushed him to walk away. Rick sighed, locked them in and walked with Daryl and Cece "that guys an ass," Daryl said and Rick laughed.

"Try not to let your personal issues cloud you judgment Daryl."

"Yeah seriously you more pissed off with him then I am," Cece said mockingly. "Shut up," He said pulling her into him and messing with her hair. Looking back briefly she could see Matthew staring at their exchange. Remembering his intensity and jealously, Cece couldn't shake the feeling she was in big trouble.


	10. No Kind Words

**Hey guy new chapter, another one coming soon :)**

Within the few days that continued Matthew, Harry and Ben stuck to Ricks rules and with much persuasion they proved themselves potentially valuable members of the group. "Anything we can do to contribute, I want the Governor dead as much as you do." Matthew said after they were filled in on the group situation. Rick seemed cautious but aware of having very little time and only a small number of people willing and capable of fighting he had agreed to invite them into the group. Rick and Daryl however still kept close watch over the three men, being aware of where they were at all times.

"So you really trust these guys?" Matthew questioned Cece as they were keeping watch. "I really do," she nodded looking back in the direction the group were. "That Daryl seems real fond of you?"

"He's a good man," Cece said avoiding the direct question, "he might not know it himself but he is." Matthew slowly assessed all of Cece's features, aware of this she looked down. "Are you sleeping with him?" Matthew asked so abruptly Cece looked up in shock. "What kind of question is that?" She asked shocked.

"A valid one, we were partners not that long ago."

"Yeah well a lot has changed," Cece said sternly.

"I know what I did was wrong and it might take you some time to forgive me, but when you do you'll realise that I'm a better man for you then Daryl is." Matthew said confidently, completely believing his words.

"After everything that's happened, how could you assume I would ever forgive you" Cece said shaking her head, deciding to walk away before she lost her temper. "'Cos I know you Cece, better then anyone," Matthew said following after him, "you love me, like I love you."

"You need to get over this Matt, or you being here isn't going to work," Cece said turning around, "I'm not in love with you anymore."

Continuing up the path they reached the courtyard were Matthew caught up with her. "No you do, I know you do your lying to yourself." Cece hesitated, her thoughts muddled, "Look lets just go tonight, we don't have to be involved in all this, you don't even know these people, we could go and be together." Matthew said leaning into her, "No, these people are good, they saved me in more ways then one, I'm going to stay with them until the end." Turning around Cece saw they were close enough for Rick, Maggie, Daryl and Glenn to hear their argument. There was obviously some debate about whether they should intervene and when Daryl stepped forward Maggie put her hand out too stop him. "I'm not going to let yourself get killed because you have some crush on a dirty redneck." Matthew grabbed Cece's arm and pulled her towards him. "Don't twist my words Matt, that's not what I said," Cece followed his eyes as he looked over that the group, "It's pretty fucking clear Cece." Attempting to escape his grip Matthew pulled her in closer, whispering in her ear so no one else could hear, "Your no more then a fuck to him and give any of them half a chance and they'll throw you in the fire to save themselves."

"Let go of me," Cece said desperately trying to ignore his words.

"You heard what she said," Maggie said stepping forward, Matthew looked up for a few moments and pulled Cece in closer, "I'm not leaving you again." Kissing her on the forehead he released her grip and her pulled back. "Sorry everyone, just a slight mis-understanding." Matthew said smiling charmingly and then walking away.

Looking over at them staring at her Cece was overwhelmed with embarrassment, "someones got a temper," Glenn said under his breath.

"Anything we should be worried about?" Rick asked bluntly.

"Nothing I can't handle," Cece said smiling attempting to ease their worry. He nodded and the group dispersed, walking away Cece caught up with Daryl, "hey, I still have some rum left, if you want to join me on watch later?"

"No thanks," Daryl said ignoring her gaze "we're going be under attack at any moment and you wanna waste time drinking."

Taken aback with his response she ran to keep his pace, "sorry I just figured a drink wouldn't hurt, not like we're going too get drunk or anything."

"I'd rather not," Daryl said harshly. Running in front of him to stop his pace Cece put her arm on his chest and Daryl stopped irritated.

"Why are you pissed at me?"

"I ain't, you know not everything is 'bout you."

"Well something has pissed you off." Daryl rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I don't need this, you and I ain't a couple, I don't have to answer too you!" Daryl said with temper rising.

"I never said we were, but we're friends at least. I care about you and I know you care about me."

"I don't care about you, I look out for myself. Maybe you should do the same instead of turning to every man that gives you a bit of attention." Daryl said squaring up to Cece, "don't do this, don't push me away," she said shaking her head. Daryl stepped foreward in a threatening manner almost as if he was going to hit her. "Try your hardest, do whatever makes you feel better, but I'm not going anywhere," Cece said without flinching. Daryl stared at her for a moment, uncomfortable with Cece's response, "Whatever" he said before walking past.


	11. If i had a gun

Chapter that has been Revised :)

Cece sat watch over an uncomfortably silent night. Looking up the sky was clear and feeling the chill in the air she wrapped her denim jacket over her tightly. It used to fit her just right, now however it could have been a man's the way it drowned her body. The quiet night unnerved her and she had a worrying feeling in her stomach. The words Matthew had said were haunting her mind and she was angry with herself for even letting him plant a seed of doubt in her mind. But she hadn't been with the group that long and the family she had before this abandoned her why wouldn't they? Cece shook of these feelings refusing to let her overwhelm her mind. It had begun to rain and lifting up her hood Cece curled up into a ball. A faint sound coming from the woods caught her attention and getting up and walking closer to the gate to get a better understanding of the sound it stopped and all was silent again. Pausing where she stood Cece questioned whether to raise the attention of the group, deciding it was better safe then sorry she ran up to where Glenn was in hearing distance, he was leaning against the cell block wall clutching his gun. "Hey, they're some strange sounds coming form the woods. Probably be nothing but just walkers but I thought I should let you know, will you get Rick and the others and I'll take a look." The rain had really started to pour and Cece was struggling to get a clear view of Glenn. "You sure you don't wanna wait?"

"No, Im sure it's nothing, just get Rick." Nodding Glenn walked inside and Cece ran back to the gate. As the rain got heavier she could see less and less but reaching half way it was there was something there. The noice began to grow and it was now unmistakenly an engine and backing away from the gate Cece was blinded by a light the truck reached the gate. Speeding straight towards her the truck broke down the gates of the fenches and Cece dived out the way before it hit her. Cece pulled back and tried her best to hide herself from sight, the truck doors opened and out fell dozens of walkers. "Shit," she said under her breath and began shooting the walkers that had noticed her. There was no way she could take down all these walkers by herself and Cece stood to run back to the prison, before doing so she caught sight of the driver and shot at him with no success. Running as fast as she could she could see the rest of the group watching in horror and the sounds of gunshots overwhelmed her ears. A sharp pain hit her side and she fell to the ground. Looking down blood was pouring over the right side of her jacket and she struggled to get up. Seeing her go down Daryl ran towards her with Matthew and Rick following, they continued to shoot at the driver but another car came around swiftly to pick him up and they drove off into the distance. Turning herself around a walker approached Cece and before she could reach for her knife an arrow hit him in the head and landed on her side. "Are you okay?" Daryl said leaning over her. "I'm fine, it just grazed me," Cece said trying to stand leading her too cry out in pain. "I got you," Daryl said lifting her up. Cece wrapped her arms around Daryl allowing him to carry her inside.

Inside Daryl lay Cece down on the bed and Hershel assessed her wounds, "It's not fatal, she very lucky it should heal quickly but shes lost a lot of blood." Cece kept falling in and out of consciousness and reached fro Daryl's hand before passing out completely.

Cece woke in a daze of confusion, the pain in her side triggered her memory and panic filled her. "Hey" Maggie said with a smile, "welcome back." Cece stared unable to speak. Behind Maggie, Matthew stood watching her intently. "I'll go tell the others your up," Maggie said leaving the room abruptly. Matthew kneeled beside her, his eyes filled with anger, "I thought I'd lost you again."

"Matthew I'm fine it was just a graze."

No it wasn't this groups started a war and your getting in the middle of it." Matthew heard the sounds of people approaching, "This isn't going to happen again." He said angrily before abruptly leaving.

"Cece" Rick said with relief in his voice.

"Rick, I'm fine really, feel much better" Cece said sitting up

"Just take it easy okay?

"okay"

"We'll give you two a minute," Rick said before they exited the room.

Cece stood and hugged Daryl leaning her head against his chest, "We really are at war," Cece said holding him tightly.

"I know and I should have been there on watch with you, it was too dangerous" Daryl said shaking his head.

"No" Cece said shaking her head, "That would just mean too of us would be shot right now."

"Not if I had my way. I'm going catch the son of a bitch who did this too you."

"I know" Cece replied believing him, "and I know we're not a couple," she said attempting to form brackets with her hand. "But I just got shot, so will you lie with me a little while?"

Daryl fidgeted slightly "sure." Gently he climbed over Cece and lay against the wall adjusting her slightly so she could lean on him. Finally comfortable she smiled, "I hope this doesn't ruin your I don't care about anyone act."

"Shut up girl your lucky your shot right now."

"Sorry" Cece said laughing before falling back asleep.


	12. Breathe

"Just take it easy now" Hershel said watching Cece enter the courtyard. The sun was warm on her face and she smiled, Maggie held on too her side as she was walking out "You were just shot, maybe you should stay in bed."

"You know as well as I do the wound is healing." Cece said rolling her eyes.

"I know that you were very lucky it didn't hit any of your major organs."

"See I'm fine," Cece said standing by herself.

"Look at you," Daryl said approaching her "pretty tough for a girl."

"Thanks," Cece said smiling up at him "Do you know where Rick is, I need to speak with him?"

"Yeah down by the entrance" Daryl said pointing in his direction.

"Okay," Cece said beginning to walk, she flinched in pain slightly as she moved to quick. Rolling his eyes jokingly Daryl reached out and helped Cece walk, "No use you pushing yourself." The two slowly walked down in their direction, who upon seeing their arrival began walking towards them. Matthew and Glenn were following after him and Cece sighed seeing Matthew there not wanting to deal with him now.

Daryl picked up on her sigh and looked over towards Matthew "He was pretty pissed after you got shot, tried to move you, to take you away." Stopping Cece looked up at Daryl in shock, "what?"

"Once we told him that wasn't going to happen he got pissed and waited outside your door, I figured he'd take you when you was left alone. Luckily there was always someone with you."

Shaking her head in anger they began walking again, "I don't know what is going through that boys mind."

"Ya don't feel like he's trying to protect you?"

"There's a difference between protection and control and with him the line blurs." Daryl looked down at Cece and she realised she had worried him about Matthew. "Still nothing I can't handle, anyway once he realises he's not getting me back, he'll give up." Daryl eased only slightly.

"You ain't going back to him?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No."

"Why not?" Before Cece could answer that they had reached the men and Daryl changed the subject, "Look who I found wondering around."

"Alright C your making the rest of us look bad, you can hardly tell you were shot," Glenn said smiling.

"Well, I got lucky whoever shot me is a shitty aim."

"Glad too see your on the mend, we need you when this all goes down. If your better of course," Rick said putting his hand on Cece's shoulder.

"I will be," she said reassuringly.

"Starting to think she can't be killed," Daryl said and Rick and Glenn Laughed.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Matthew blurted out and everyone turned to look at him. "Cece you were just shot, because this group pissed of the governor. You stay here your as good as dead."

"Matt, I pissed off the Governor way before these guys did when I wouldn't give up your location. Do you remember that? I mean for fucks sake the man tortured me for days, I'm not about to run away when these people need me to help stop him." Everyone looked down and Matthew shook his head frustrated, "Your really starting to piss me off."

"Then leave, seems to be what ya good at," Daryl said crudely.

"Oh and you think you know what's best for her," Matthew said staring at Daryl. "I know what she wants and that's too stay."

"Why would she ever want to stay with some redneck trash?" Matthew said stepping toward Daryl.

"ya wanna back off?" Daryl said putting his hand out.

"No fuck you man," Matthew said waling towards Daryl, Rick immediately stepped infront of the too of them and pushed Matthew away.

"For fucks sake," Cece said throwing her arms up in the air, "Matt can you please just go, I need to talk to Rick and frankly the manly, protection thing is getting embarrassing. "Whatever" Matthew said storming off. "Dude has got a temper," Glenn said once he was out of earshot. "Yeah, I wouldn't worry about him though, he's just really annoying. Doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way." Cece said and the men seemed to calm. "Anyway Rick I wanted to talk about the shooting.

It was almost like a warning of what's to come."

"I agree, it could be any day now, hell he could be on his way right now."

"I think, they were trying to weaken the group by scaring them, the governor wants people to question your leadership."

"Sounds about right" Daryl said after Rick looked at him for his opinion.

"Well it didn't work right?"

"No it didn't," Rick stated staring a Cece.

"I think there planning something, something to weaken the group before they come.

Rick stayed silent stuck in thought for a minute, "Question is, what?"

"Can't know for sure but taking an educated guess," Cece said pausing for a second "they'll try and take out as many people as they can without having to do it themselves."

"Walkers," Daryl said understanding Cece's thought process.

"Walkers" she agreed, "all they would have to do is send a herd of walkers our way and we would be in trouble, it's hard to say how much these fences can withstand."

"Well, they are strong and secure, but fifty or so walkers pushing against the same structure could do some damage" Rick said pushing his hands through his hair. "But I don't know how we could possibly make this prison any stronger."

"I no," Cece said pacing "I'm just saying, we need somewhere safe to go if we do need to leave-"

"I'm not giving up this prison," Rick stated sternly.

"Okay." Cece said being frustrated.

"But we can't ignore this, we need to plan, figure out a way to lure walkers away, get more weapons, do anything. It's like we're sitting here waiting to be killed." Cece's fear cold be heard in her voice and it took everything in her not to let it surface completely.

"Nobodies going die." Daryl stated

"Look how easy it was for them too shoot me."

"We'll be better, on high alert. This isn't going to happen again."

"Ok," Cece agreed although not believing Rick, she had been keeping a brave face but she felt fragile and broken.

"I better get back," she said trying to smile.

Before they could say anymore Cece had turned on her heel and was walking away, panic had got a hold of her body and with it her pain increased. Moving quickly Cece reared of left heading behind the cell block in the gap between the concrete walls and fence. Making sure she was out of site of everyone Cece crippled in pain falling down the side of the wall. After a few minutes of trying to compose herself she heard footsteps from around the corner, "Cece what are you doing?" Daryl leant over her worried. "oh nothing just taking a break, I'm fine really."

"You don't look fine."

"I just need a second, I got cocky," Cece said smiling slightly.

"Let me see," Daryl said pulling at her shirt as he said the words. Cece slowly stood and reluctantly lifted her shirt revealing the bandage, which Daryl peeled back slightly. "looks alright," he said observing it "Does it hurt?" He asked touching it slightly.

"It does them you do that," Cece laughed through her pain.

Placing the bandage back on Daryl stood holding Cece's shirt up for a moment and looking around Cece noticed his attention had turned to the other scar on the left side of her rip cage. Stroking his hand over it Cece attempted to pull her shirt down but his hands kept it raised.

"I never got a prober look at this before now, was this from-?

"Yeah it nothing, looks worse then it is," Cece said stepping away and pulling her top down.

"Was that the Governor?" Daryl asked curiously

"It happened at Woodbury, but that was..." Cece hesitated "…someone else."

"Who?" Daryl asked curiously.

"I don't remember" Cece said looking down.

"Your lying."

"No I'm not" she replied defensively

"Ya are, I can tell." Daryl said agitated.

"Daryl just drop it, what difference will it make you knowing who did this too me?" Cece said sternly.

"Because we both know who it was, I just need you to say it."

Placing her hand up to Daryl face he instinctively retracted and then allowed her touch, "I don't want this to cause a wedge between us, so we're going to drop it okay?" Daryl looked down avoiding her eyes and looking up Cece could see they were watering slighty, "I hate him for what he did too you."

"Me too, but sometimes you've just got too let things go, you got your brother back Daryl don't lose him again."

"I don't wanna lose you either" Daryl stated after a few seconds of finding his words.

"I'm not going anywhere," Cece leant into hug him leaning her head on his chest.

"I mean don't go getting all emotional on me or nothing, I just mean we're good together ya know."

Smiling Cece nodded, and after a moment Daryl pulled his arms around her, "Your pretty boy ex is really starting to piss me off though." Laughing Cece reacted to the pain of her chest, "Let me handle him, he's just upset I got shot."

"Somethin' tells me it's more than that." Cece looked up at Daryl

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one he's staring at us right now." Looking around Cece could see Matthew watching them for the end of the field, "I think he wants to prove he can still have me if he wants me, just ignore him." Daryl continued too look in the direction of Matthew before Cece got his attention again, "you hear me?"

"I hear you," Daryl said before leaning in and kissing Cece passionately with his hand running through her hair. Pulling away she leant into Daryl's chest and he kissed the top of her head before they both walked back to the main part of prison Cece leaning on Daryl for support.


End file.
